


No Words

by CelticKnot



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, MEFFW Secret Santa 2019, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKnot/pseuds/CelticKnot
Summary: Thane and Shepard get married. After celebrating with their friends and family, they finally get a chance to celebrate together, privately. Light on plot, heavy on smut.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2019





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



She didn't wear a dress.

Thane was less surprised and more relieved. In the research he'd done on human weddings, he had learned that brides often wore extravagant white gowns, and he'd had difficulty picturing such a confection of silk and lace on Amaryllis Shepard. It didn't suit her at all.

No, instead she had come down the aisle in her full dress white uniform, medals gleaming, her dark hair pulled up in a smooth knot, a ceremonial sword at her hip, and her hands demurely gloved, escorted by her mother, Admiral Hannah Shepard. Though her cheeks flushed pink, she had stood tall and walked with confidence, her eyes sparkling. When she’d met Thane’s gaze, a giddy, infectious smile had spread across her face, and he’d thought his heart might burst.

Sweet Arashu, she was beautiful.

The ceremony had combined the rituals of both their cultures, to invoke the blessings both of Arashu and of the Christ. In her tradition, they had spoken their vows to each other aloud for all the assembled to hear. In his, he had knelt before Admiral Shepard and begged her to accept him as her son.

And now, as he pulled his wife—his wife!—into his arms, in front of all their gathered friends and family, he met her eyes again. Deep brown and shimmering with tears of joy, they took his breath away, drew him in until he would be happy to drown in their depths. He paused, and brought his hands up to frame her face, drinking in the sight of her, frozen for a moment with wonder. Then he kissed her, and the hall erupted around them in cheers.

* * *

“You know, in some places on Earth, it’s considered lucky to have rain on your wedding day,” Shepard murmured as she trailed her fingers over her husband’s scarred chest. “But somehow, I suspect getting married on Kahje would be considered cheating.”

Thane chuckled, a low, throaty rumble that rolled through her like a shiver. “Perhaps it is lucky enough that we are both still alive, against all odds, to find ourselves here.”

“Mmm, that’s true.” She let her fingers wander slowly downward over the smooth, soft scales of his stomach, and lower, making his breath hitch. With her head pillowed on his arm, she could feel his pulse start to quicken. “What do you say we make the most of it?”

He quirked his brow ridge at her, his eyes sparkling with mischief even in the dimness of the room. “What, precisely, what are you suggesting,  _ siha?”  _

Damn him, he knew perfectly well what she was suggesting. He just wanted to hear her say it.

She slid her hand down further, wrapping her fingers around his length and stroking lazily along the ridges on the underside. He rewarded her with a growl that was almost a moan as he stiffened under her palm. “I want you,” she said, her voice coming out little more than a whisper, hoarse and trembling with desire. “Make love to me, Thane.”

“Again?” His voice, too, came breathy and barely controlled, but that gleam in his eyes remained. He turned on his side and pulled her to him. “Very well… if I must.”

“If you…” Shepard shook her head and shoved playfully at his chest. “Fuck you,” she said with a grin.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Indeed.”

Before she could react, he seized her wrists, rolled her onto her back, and straddled her, pinning her hands to the mattress near her head. She yelped in surprise and laughed, but her laughter died away when she met his eyes.

He looked at her the same way he had during the ceremony: eyes wide, brow ridge furrowed, lips slightly parted, as if he couldn’t believe what he saw. As if he beheld one of his goddesses. Awe, almost worship, shone darkly in his eyes. It stilled the breath in her throat. She shivered.

And then, just as he had at the wedding, he bent suddenly and kissed her. But it wasn’t the chaste, gentle kiss he’d given her then, as her mother looked on. This kiss was hungry, demanding, possessive. It crackled with a fire that raced down her spine to burn low in her belly. She moaned into his mouth as she reciprocated, squirming with need, but he seemed determined to take his time. 

He left her panting when he finally broke the kiss, but gave her no time to catch her breath. He trailed more kisses across her jaw, nipping gently at her earlobe and neck, send little shocks of pleasure shivering through her core. And when his lips closed around her breast, his tongue swirling slowly around her nipple, stars exploded behind her eyes. Her hands still held immobile in his powerful grip, her fingers curled into her palms as her back arched in helpless ecstasy.

Finally, he released her wrists, sliding one arm underneath her to cradle her shoulders and tracing spiral patterns down her rib cage with the other. He trailed his fingers over her hip to dip between her legs, shifting to allow her to spread them apart for him. He stroked her gently until she whimpered, then thrust his fused fingers deep inside her.

Her whimpers turning to moans, she clung to his shoulders as he set a slow, deliberate rhythm. His thumb circled her clit, teasing, wearing away at her self-control until he finally took mercy on her and curled his fingers into that spot that never failed to send her over the edge.

Pulling his hand free as she spasmed and cried out beneath him, he stroked her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead while she caught her breath. Watching her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Once she'd gathered her wits again, she met his gaze and let a wicked grin spread across her face. She tugged his head down, paused for dramatic effect, then whispered in his ear, "Your turn."

He pulled back, frowning inquisitively, but she didn't give him more than a moment to ponder what she meant. With a grunt, she shoved him off her and reversed their positions, so she sat astride his hips. She reached down to guide him into her, and his hands settled on her waist, warm and solid, steadying her as she began to grind against him.

Leaning over him, she braced herself with one hand on the mattress by his shoulder, and with the other, she gently stroked the frills on his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned into her touch, nuzzling into her hand even as his breathing began to grow ragged.

God, he was beautiful.

It wasn’t long before his grip on her tightened, and he curled forward to rest his forehead on her shoulder, a breathy growl tearing loose from his chest as shudders wracked his body. When he finally relaxed, she rolled off of him and he gathered her back into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Neither of them said anything.

No words were needed.


End file.
